Legend of Zelda: Farore's Fate
by GinTsuki
Summary: A goddess has been defeated at the hands of Ghirahim, and Link races to save the others from the same fate - but how can he manage it when the Sheikah intend to stop him in their misguided attempt to save Hyrule?  :World mash-up:
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

The legend is well known throughout the kingdom of Hyrule - when darkness falls across the land, a chosen hero will stand with the power of the goddesses to light the way. The cycle is forever, evil rising, only to fall, then to rise again, but one man wants this change the pattern. Ghirahim has read 'The Book of Ages' and knows the destiny of the Hero of Time, the Legend of Zelda and the mythos surrounding the Triforce. He intends to thwart the forces of good at every turn. First he will choke out the root of the Hero of Time's power - The goddess Farore then he will move on to bigger and better things. Will Link be able to save the world even though the enemy knows every detail of his destiny?

**About: **

I'm aiming to create a whole new adventure following Link and his journey to save the world from the forces of evil - again. There are a lot of things I like in all the various Zelda games, and a few things I dislike... so I'm going to mix and match. Basically this is a world mash-up (though I'm hoping to do it in a way that if you squint a little it will make sense). Main villians of this story are most likely going to be Ghirahim (since I think he's a hilarious enemy and had lots of potential), maybe some Ganon (though it'll be weird, I'm making him younger), definitely Twinrova. As for other characters... you will see Zelda, Impa... and some other familliar faces. I do have a plot sketched out, it will be very Goddess oriented, as you will see. I don't know who to pair Link up with, or even if there will be a pairing. I'm planning on leaving it open to see fan-favorites as the story progresses - sorta like Ocarina of Time, god that Link gets around. Any other questions just ask!

Hope you enjoy. Please read and review!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>They say that in the ancient times there was a hero who never failed to best the forces of darkness. He was chosen by the Goddess' to be their warrior, and over and over he was reborn anew to play out his destiny as the prophecies foretold. Times of peace were always the product the hero's labor. It is said that when chaos arises, so too does the Hero of Time. It is a circle - a balance that depends on the spirit of the Hero to give us hope when the world needs it most.<p>

"But that doesn't make sense!" Interrupted Malon from her place on the bench. Her forehead was furrowed in confusion and already the other students were groaning at the inevitable discussion that would follow. It was the Harvest Festival that afternoon and everyone wanted out of class as fast as possible. Malon was sure to keep them for an extra five minutes (five minutes that could be spent down by the river or stuffing one's face with candy), if only she'd keep her mouth shut.

The instructor, Saria, smiled at the girl and encouraged Malon to speak, "Please, continue Malon. What part of the story troubles you?" The woman wandered to the chalkboard and started to scrub off the notes she had made about the three goddesses - Farore especially since she was said to be the guardian of the woods. Meanwhile, the other students silently glared as Malon phrased a question that had only a few people interested.

"Chaos can't come first can it? The Hero of Time doesn't just pop into existence - he's there. Wouldn't he be born first? Technically doesn't that mean chaos follows _him_?"

Saria's gentle expression hardened somewhat as she set the chalk brush down on the window sill. "Interesting theory. It's hard to say what comes first. Perhaps the Goddesses, sensing disorder, create the warrior anew so that he is available in time to overcome such crisis."

"Then wouldn't his birth be a sign of something terrible arriving?" Malon probed further, only to be have the conversation intercepted.

"You can't know who the Hero of Time is at birth; he doesn't really exist as a Hero until he does something Heroic." Another girl from the bench in front commented confidently. "Anyone of us could be the Hero of Time; we just wouldn't know it till something bad happens."

Malon crossed her arms and looked away. "Well, it can't be me. It's always a boy."

A few classmates laughed, whilst others looked around at the boys in the room curiously. A few of them puffed out their chests, but most dived into hazy daydreams about adventure and chests full of rupees. None of them noticed the instructor pause at the window and look casually at the sky. Her face caught the warm mid-morning sun and for a moment she looked ethereal.

"Usually it is a boy... dressed in green, bearing a sacred sword; though only the most ancient manuscripts hold such detailed information. It is not how he _appears_ that labels him as the goddess' chosen, but his heart. He will have the courage to face the most terrifying of trails in order to bring hope to all who have become steeped in darkness. That is what identifies him as Farore's own." The teacher whispered softly, only everyone had heard her and became enraptured with her words.

"You hadn't told us that!" A few chirped; Malon included.

"Because it isn't fact - it is myth." She smiled and strolled to her desk. She shut the tome she had been referencing with a dull thud and slipped it into a nearby bookshelf. "That is all for today, I'm sure you all are itching to see how the Festival preparations are coming. I expect to see the dancers back here at six and the choir at seven. I want a final dress rehearsal before we face your parents."

It was hard to hear her words over the cheering of the restless. It was a stampede out the door, but a few stragglers lagged behind, one of which Saria singled out with a wave of her hand.

"Link! Might I have a word with you before you go?"

A boy stopped in the midst of making his way out into the sunshine. Malon was at his side, looking curious as to what Instructor Saria could possibly want with him. Both of them were expected at home to do their chores before greeting the caravans that would be arriving at noon. All guests that entered the Faron Woods had to be housed at the Inn were the two of them lived and worked with Malon's father Talon. The next few days were going to be very hectic.

Silently, Link smiled reassuringly at Malon and approached the desk with inquisitive eyes. The instructor leaned in and whispered in Link's ear.

"Keep out of trouble tonight." The way Instructor Saria's eyes latched onto his as she spoke those words, sent a shiver up Link's spine. He didn't know how to reply. He was always well behaved, far more then Malon ever was. What could possibly make her say such a thing?

The tension in the room made all of his senses suddenly sharpen in alarm. "I will…" Link fumbled over his words, and in the end he just turned awkwardly and rejoined Malon at the door. Paranoia followed him however; he couldn't shake the feeling that Saria knew something critical that he didn't. The pair wandered off towards a brightly colored cottage in the distance while Saria watched them from the school house window.

Only, she wasn't the only one.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Link watched Malon stretch for her upcoming dance from his perch on a comfortable mossy boulder. She was rehearsing in their secret retreat deep in the woods where no one dared to venture, except the occasional traveler. Lush flora coated everything and the smell of a hundred flowers made the pair of them happy and serene. Malon was performing that evening after the acting troupe, which was currently staying at the inn. Every year the same band of gypsies visited for the Harvest, and every year it seemed that they became more rowdy and full of cheer. Their leader, Jonah, was an eccentric old man with a knack for story-telling. All the young boys with adventure in their hearts rejoiced during the festivities whenever Jonah sat at the bonfire and wove tales no woodlander could even dream of dreaming. Link liked him a lot.<p>

Malon slowly started a tapping jig that captured Link's attention. She was the kind of dancer that charmed rather than awed a crowd. There was an underlying naturalness that grounded the performance and entertained rather than overwhelmed. Steps were almost stumbled, movements were hesitant, and spins were wild and full of chaos; but the energy was beautiful, and that alone cast everything else into shadow. It was a performance that was flawed in the way that nature was flawed - only Malon could dance like that, and Link was proud of her for it.

When she finished, Link clapped, but another pair of hands echoing his own made the boy turn around and eye a suddenly appearing gypsy with concern. It was a young man with dark hair and a charismatic smile whom the villagers knew as Silas. He had only been part of the caravan for the last three years. He was likable enough, but stranger than the usual foreigner. What he was doing deep in the woods was a mystery that had Link on edge.

"That was wonderful! You're going to be a hard an act to follow I'm sure."

He approached the grove while Malon tried to get her breath back. "Y-You think so?" She puffed and smiled at Link as if expecting him to say something similar, which he did.

"You get better every time."

She beamed and turned to Silas. There was a lot of color in her cheeks and Link was wondering if it was because of the dance she just did, or Silas' presence. "Are you the act following mine?"

"Unfortunately." He chuckled and ran a hand through his wavy hair. His body language was very confident, which made Link cautious. Everything about him screamed predator. It was obvious that Malon was warming up to him very quickly - and he knew. "A singing routine. I hope you have the time to watch it."

Malon shuffled her feet, "I should. I'm looking forward to it." Awkwardly she rushed over to Link and pulled him from his boulder. "We should be heading back though, the pot-luck is probably being set–up and father is going to need our help. G-Good bye!" She practically dragged Link through the forest, making him nearly trip and land on his face.

"H-Hey, slow down." Link called, tugging his arm away to force the pace to slow down a little. "That was a little odd."

The girl blushed and let out a long stream of air. "Oh, Silas is just so handsome! Don't you think so?"

"…um..." Link rubbed his shoulder and navigated back towards the village, "I don't think Talon would approve."

"Oh Father wouldn't approve of anyone interesting! But Silas... he's so charming… and tall… and _mysterious_. I wonder if he has someone special. That girl Claudine from their group looks familiar with him." She nattered and started to brush her hair with her fingers like a nervous date. "Link, what do you think?"

Link paused and gave the man some thought.

"I think there is something very wrong with him." The comment came out before he had a chance to curtail it, and he shocked himself with the frankness of it. He would have thought the cause was jealousy, but he knew that he considered Malon nothing more than a sister; they were raised as such after all, since Link's parents disappeared when he was very young.

Malon's eyebrows knitted together and she examined Link with suspicion. "What? How do you mean?"

"What was he doing in our grove? A stroll, that deep in the woods?" Link pondered aloud, getting more serious with every word. "I just get this bad feeling is all..."

"We do it, so why not him? He is a traveler after all; they like to stretch their legs. Let's drop the subject… I don't like thinking ill of our guests." Malon flexed her arms and ran ahead. Link had a feeling that she just didn't like talking negatively about Silas. He was being rather unfair to the man though. Maybe it was just paranoia from his earlier chat with Instructor Saria.

"Come on Link! I'll race you!" Malon called as she turned and slid down a mossy embankment. Link ran after her, his mind trying to find some logical explanation for disliking Silas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**:

Decided to up the rating... I get a little carried away in the end of this chapter. Sorry in advance for the cliffhanger. Things will get explained in the next chapter, so don't get too upset. For clarification - Link is around 15... 16 - not quite a boy, yet not yet a man; you know, the fun years.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>The best part about the Harvest feast was the smell. It permeated everything for days. Tomorrow everyone would smell like pumpkin spice, roasted cucco, apple-cinnamon, lemongrass or sugared pear. Link filled up on everything he could and for the first time that after noon he forgot all about Silas, Malon and Saria's advice. Laughter and conversation weaved its way around the long table that was really a jigsaw of the villager's dining tables put together -plus some wooden boards covered in the nicest tablecloths Talon could provide. The village elder, Milo, sat next to the gypsy leader Jonah and the pair of them were loudly discussing important news about the strange places outside of the Faron woods. Link only caught wind of something regarding a missing princess before one of the gypsies stood up and announced that the entertainment was about to start and everyone started to inhale the last of their desserts before they disappeared.<p>

Everyone helped clear plates and some of the women went down to the river to clean them. Tables were moved aside by anyone of able body and the chairs were re-arranged to make it easier to see the makeshift stage that was erected near the school-house on pegs and pinions that had been there for as long as anyone could remember. Link was helping two young gypsy girls fold tablecloths when Malon ran up to him in her dancing attire.

"Link! You're going to be sitting in the front, right?" She asked breathlessly. Her auburn hair was already messy from running around despite the effort Instructor Saria must have put into it.

The two gypsy girls giggled, thinking that that Malon and him were a couple, even though Link remembered a long explanation last year that contradicted the idea. He colored slightly and pointed to a chair somewhere on the edge of the third row. In total, there were about forty-five seats arranged in four rows - enough to accommodate everyone at the festival. It reminded Link of the time Jonah had told them that he once went to a Hylian ceremony that had near a thousand people; half the village still didn't believe him. Fifty people was like the population of the world to most woodlanders.

"I'll be sitting there with Pipit and Karane. We were told to sit there since the older ones will need the front... but it's on a bit of a rise so I'll see you fine." Link said with a small smile.

Malon beamed, "All right. It's about to start so you better hurry." She ran off again, nearly tripping as she attempted to leapfrog over a boulder by the elder's house. Link watched her go, feeling like nothing could ruin his mood as the seats slowly filled up with people and the youngest members of the village gathered on stage to sing.

Short plays, funny stories and songs that made people weep with sorrow or cry with laughter followed into the evening when the sun started to dip below the trees of the surrounding forest. A chill started to creep into the air and the starry fireflies came out when the gypsies were in the middle of their foreign dances. Grandma Ilia and her daughters started to circulate the crowd with warm blankets for anyone cold enough to want one ,while some of the younger gypsies (whose acts were finished) went around lighting lanterns to hang from the branches of the far-reaching trees. Link watched the more lanky ones climb up tree trunks as if they were ladders in order to suspend some of the larger more ornate lanterns from the tops of the taller deku trees.

Finally it was time for Malon's dance – Link recognized the music even though it came from the exotic instruments of the gypsy band. He went to turn his head from the lantern lighting to see her performance, but his eyes caught on a familiar figure standing at the edge of the woods.

It was Instructor Saria. She was looking at the villagers over her shoulder as if savoring the sight before disappearing into the spotted darkness. Link squinted to see if he could make out the direction she travelled from the light of the fireflies, but he couldn't discern anything. The feeling of paranoia snaked its way up from his gut where it had been sleeping during the festivities. Something was about to happen and Link knew in his heart that it wasn't going to be good.

He looked to Malon who was just starting her dance. The multi-colored lighting and the wildness of the music seemed to taunt him now. He wanted to stay in the warmth of the lanterns, surrounded by his friends, to watch Malon whirl and tap on stage; but curiosity ate at him. Slowly he slipped out of the audience. Pipit and Karane didn't even see as he crept towards the shadows and shivered slightly at the temperature difference. He didn't look back as he entered the pitch black woods, navigating only by touch and intuition. He only stopped occasionally during his trek to listen in case his teacher could be heard.

Link wandered in the darkness for hours till he felt like he was in some other silent realm. This wasn't the first time he had wandered the forest at night, but those excursions were usually with Malon and her upbeat nattering kept the mood light. Both of them rarely got lost, but such skills weren't going to help him locate Saria. In the end, Link started to follow the path that Malon and him took to get to the secret grove. The thought was that if Silas could stumble upon it, maybe Saria could too. When he came close, he felt a small wave of relief wash over him. The glow of the full moon seeped through the silhouettes of the trees that lined the small clearing. Link could hear the soft tones of his teacher speaking from the grove as his feet carried him closer, but he froze as another voice answered back.

"You really are a fool. Though, I was hoping you would be."

The voice wasn't one that Link recognized, but it dripped malice and Link was worried that Saria was going to be attacked before he got there. He rushed forward to come to her aid, but in his haste he tripped over something and became tangled in some vines. He silently cursed as he tried to wriggle free, but the more he struggled, the tighter the vines became.

"I know what you are trying to do. If anyone can be labeled the fool, it is you for desiring to strike down a Goddess with what little power you possess. Do you really think a relic such as yourself can face Farore? She is life. She is the _wind_. She is courage even when fear envelops all…"

Laughter pierced the dialogue as Saria's enemy scoffed at her passionate words. "It is said that on this night she descends to watch over the people who worship and revel in the gifts that she bore them. Such superstition! But I know better. I followed the signs. I saw the book of knowledge the oracle left you - the book in your little school house." There was a pause and then the sound of something heavy hitting soft ground. "Only the goddess herself bestows such things. She must have walked the earth to give it to you. Every year one of you stupid forest folk leaves her an offering in this sacred place, and this time I want to watch..."

Link wrestled with the last of the earthy tendrils. He had to wriggle out of most of the vines by thrashing about on the ground. If he didn't know any better he'd think that there was some mystical force behind them, trying to restrain him from entering the conversation. Saria's words rolled around in his head then, "_Keep out of trouble tonight_" and he wondered if this mysterious villain was onto something. Saria did seem to be rather confident in the face of the enemy; maybe she _was_ in communication with a Goddess.

"You will watch Ghirahim – lord of nothing. Let the goddess Farore deal with you like she deals with all cowards who misuse their power."

There was a surge of luminescence from the grove coated everything within several yards. It was like an aurora and it felt _alive_. Link waded closer to the clearing and saw Instructor Saria standing in the midst of it, glowing as if there were a sun buried beneath her skin. She was normally average height for a woman, but now some force had stretched her out so she was taller than the tallest gypsy Link had ever seen. Her short hair was now longer, and shone with a shade of green Link only saw in the healthiest of the spring leaves. Though her body and aura had changed dramatically, the most remarkable feature about this new Saria was her eyes; they shone like opals and made Link freeze at the very sight of them.

'_You would strike me down Ghirahim?'_

The words weren't spoken, only understood. It was as if nature skipped a step somewhere in the department of communication and just inserted the meaning of the expression directly in the mind. The pale villain in the corner was staring at Saria with a face set with wonder that quickly turned into smug triumph.

"Not myself necessarily, but I'm certain _they_ would like to try."

Like lightning two figures fell from the sky with a force that cracked the earth beneath their feet. Link barely had time to recover from the shock of their appearance before they ran at Saria with two glittering blades of fire and ice. A wall of air seemed to slow the two attacker's down, enough that Link could see they were both women: one dressed in blue, the other red. They slashed at Saria, dropping her to her knees and making her instinctively protect her face with her arms. There was no wound apparent, but that didn't stop Link from calling out in alarm and moving to enter the fray. Unfortunately he didn't get the chance as Malon beat him to it and came from nowhere to tackle the blue-clad warrior to the ground.

"Leave her alone!"

'_No Malon!_'

But it was too late, even for the goddess to intervene. The woman rolled the woodlander off her and thrust the blue-silver sword into Malon's chest. Instantly she was pinned to the forest floor, a look of shock permanently locked on her pale face. Before anyone could say or do anything, Malon began to crystallize from the site the sword impaled to her fingertips. Link watched in horror as his childhood friend was transfigured into nothing more than a sculpture of ice. Worse was when the woman withdrew her blade, the force of the action caused Malon to shatter into a thousand pieces.

Link dropped to the ground where he stood – mid motion to do the same thing Malon had done. The movement caused everyone to stare at him as if eyeing their next meal. The distorted form of Saria stood up, and in the blink of an eye, was kneeling before Link to press her lips to his forehead.

'_You. Link. My chosen one. Inherit this last gift and trust in me. All will seem lost, but where there is courage there is always hope. Remember this: the eyes may see all, but only the heart guides true._'

Suddenly Link's head felt like far too much cotton was stuffed inside of it. He wanted to recoil from the figure crouched before him; her lips were practically branding him, but the whole transaction took only seconds. The two women once again leapt at Saria and ran their mystical blades through her glowing body as if she were a straw dummy. She was facing Link and didn't see them approach. A very small smile flitted across the goddess' lips as she fell forward onto the overwhelmed woodlander. A bead of blood suddenly bubbled over from the corner of her mouth and she was just Instructor Saria again, ordinary and yet fragile. A strong wind spiraled up from the teacher's body and caressed Link before taking to the sky.

'_Remember Link. The heart guides true._'

There was a chorus of cackling and the sound of fire erupting around everything before the world seemed to be sucked into it's own separate realm in Link's mind. There was the chaos around him – buried in the background, while in front of him was his dead instructor and a pile of icicles that used to be Malon.

The boy looked down at the woman splayed across his knees and seemed to see right through her. His hand was gripped around her wrist, but there was no pulse there. After what felt like an hour (but was really only a little more than a minute) he looked around at the empty glade. The villains had left him alone – their deed done. Link sat still as the grave, a silent tombstone staring into nothingness. What transpired was far more then he could grasp and he struggled to identify the emotions within the storm raging through his head. It took him eons to realize that the evil warrior women had set the forest ablaze. Choking smoke started to waft in thick clouds over him and the surrounding foliage. Over the crackle of flames, he heard someone coming up behind him.

Silas broke through a large fire consuming a bush on the outskirts of the area and looked around wildly. When he saw Link and Saria we hurried over and pushed Link aside to check the woman's pulse. He whipped around to address Link only when he was certain Saria was dead.

"What happened?" He said quickly, the words somewhat raspy in the smoke.

"A man. Two women… they killed her and Malon." Link said tonelessly, starting to shake from shock. His head felt like it was going to burst. The place where Saria kissed him burned more then ever.

"Killed Saria or Farore?"

Link froze, confusion apparent in his watering eyes. "I don't… I-" His sentence died as the world started to spin and it was a battle to keep the ground from rushing up and hitting him in the face. All he remembered was Silas' hands coming up to block the earth and his nose hitting something hard. In the chaos he caught a glimpse of a tattoo he never noticed before on Silas' neck. It was an eye with a tear beneath, and what looked like several triangles above it. He remembered seeing the symbol somewhere before… but he couldn't quite place it. Yet, all further thoughts on the subject were scattered as unconsciousness took hold of him and his grip on Saria's wrist was lost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes**:

I'm a huge fan of the Sheikah... so I don't intend to make them the bad guys. Don't be mad at them at the end of this chapter...

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p>There was warmth tingling at Link's extremities and he woke to find himself hovering in the midst of the sky. There was no ground to be seen; just endless clouds dyed pink and gold swirling about in an atmosphere that was as dark as a bruise beneath him, yet azure as the summer sky above. The sun was free floating in front of him, blinding him so that he was forced to squint. A vague silhouette of a person could be seen before it, hovering just like he was. Link knew that he should be feeling afraid, but he couldn't bring himself to feel <em>anything<em>. Perhaps this was heaven… or maybe this was hell. The definition depended on whether or not Malon was there.

'_It is not heaven, nor is it hell.'_

Quiet laughter rebounded off the nothingness that surrounded them. His attention honed on the silhouette with apprehension. The shape was familiar. He had stared at that form for far too long in the sacred grove to ever forget it.

'_This is your mind Link. The goddess Farore put me here to guide you on your quest.' _Her voice was projected directly into his mind like before, only this time it was soft and gentle._ 'My body has been destroyed by the Twin Rova; but the Goddess has preserved my spirit and encased it within you. You are sleeping now. This conversation is taking place within your subconscious._'

"Instructor Saria…"

'_I feel the guilt within you Link. There is no need for words – I am part of your mind now.' _The forgiveness in those words relieved a weight in Link's heart that he didn't even know he had. _'You will be waking soon, but there are some things you must know.'_

Link tried not to let disappointment drown him. There was a small part of his soul that had wished everything that transpired in Faron Woods was a dream. Malon was dead. What was he going to tell Talon? What had happened to the villagers? If this was a dream, was his body safe?

'_So many questions - I know. Many will not be answered until next we meet. Please be patient and listen to what I have to say. You need to recognize your purpose or all will be lost. The other Goddesses are in danger.' _She drew closer, and Link could almost make out her features in the darkness of her own shadows._ 'Lord Ghirahim meddled in things he did not understand. The Goddess Farore has been defeated while in mortal form and she cannot return to the sacred realm. You need to find the other Goddesses and tell them of Farore's fate.'_

"How will I find them?"

The silhouette of Saria turned her head and stared at a point in the sky. Link instinctively mimicked the movement and saw the hazy form of a girl appear in the distance. Her hair was spun like gold and it surrounded a sleeping face so entrancing that Link felt instantly drawn to her. He had never seen someone so beautiful; not even Malon, who was said to be the most exquisite girl in Faron woods, could come close to her loveliness. Suddenly, great tendrils of darkness laced with very strong magic encircled the girl and she disappeared from view. Link called out in alarm and looked back to Saria with bewilderment.

'_That was the princess of Hyrule – Zelda. She is one of the few capable of communing with the Goddess Nayru. You must get to her before we meet next._'

"But that darkness…"

'_It appears that she is currently being affected by powerful enchantments. She may be in danger, you must hurry._'

Link tried to understand, but it was difficult. He wanted to ask more questions, but he knew that Saria was trying to be as brief as possible since his consciousness was starting to dissolve the dream they were sharing. He needed to pick his last question carefully.

"When will I see you again?"

'_Tomorrow night. Hurry Link. Ghirahim will be-_'

But it was too late. The conversation was abruptly cut off as the dreamscape melted and Link fell though his illusions to wake in an environment he didn't recognize. There were hushed words above him which were quickly extinguished by hisses and blurry motions. The feeling of hardwood beneath his back, combined with some curious jostling, made him groan and attempt to roll on his side. He only had the time to take in the scent of stale incense before a strange weight shifted over Link's chest and through his imprecise vision; he saw a hand being removed from his sternum. Three faces were looking at him from the inside of a small lilac canvassed caravan. Only one of them was familiar.

Silas sat next to his head. It was his gloved hand that had been on his chest. The other two were gypsies that Link had never seen before. There was an older woman swathed in a thick indigo cloak, fastened by a large broach. She had with heavy lidded eyes and sharp features that intimidated Link even though she looked relatively harmless. Next to her was a streamlined young man with the majority of his head covered in cloth. Only a few locks of sandy hair were visible, as well as his eyes – eyes that were as red as a rupee and alert as a hawk's. Link found himself staring.

"You are awake, Hero of Time." The older one said with a tone that indicated she didn't like him very much. Link tried to sit up, but Silas pushed him back down and gave him a quirky smile.

"Stay down. You've been through a lot and we're not sure how you're going to react."

"I need to see Talon - and I need to get to Hyrule Castle to speak to Princess Zelda." Link said quickly, feeling uncomfortable since he had no idea what he was doing there; it was as if he were still dreaming.

Silas chuckled darkly and patted Link's shoulder. "You must have hit your head pretty hard friend. The princess isn't going to want to see some oddball woodlander."

"She will see me. She must see me... I _am_ the Hero of Time. I need her to talk to Nayru." It was odd how easy it was to accept the title. The responsibility wasn't as terrifying as he thought it would be now that he felt he had nothing to lose.

The two unfamiliar gypsies looked ruffled at Link's words. They exchanged looks before deciding to say nothing at all. In frustration, Link looked to the elder woman. "Where am I?"

The younger one responded, making Link change the direction of his attention. This gypsy seemed more willing to answer any questions put to him then Silas or the other one. Link felt a little friendlier towards him, but it could just be a lure.

"You are with the Sheikah. As for seeing the princess, I'm sorry but she was killed about a week ago. Though, the Royal Family is trying to control the panic by reporting her 'missing', we know the truth because her body was given to us for proper burial. She has been entombed for several days now. I saw her myself." His tone was casual as he stared at the wall rather then addressing Link directly. "Stabbed through the chest…"

Link stared at him in disbelief, "That cannot be right…"

Saria would have known - wouldn't she? He had the feeling that he was being lied to. Something very odd was going on and for some reason he was in the heart of it. Weren't the gypsies allies of Hyrule?

The older woman looked like she wished to hit Link for seeming suspicious. "It is true. You think I wouldn't know? I was there. I saw her die. Her flesh rots in the mausoleum because of _me_."

The gypsy with the headdress bowed his head and put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Impa…"

"I do not need your comfort Sheik. I deserve to feel such despair." Her voice cut like a knife and the one named Sheik retracted his hand though burned.

Silas frowned and leaned back against the canvas walls, "What is done is done. It was for the best. It could have gone the way the ordeal in Faron Woods went."

Everything was just getting more perplexing by the second. Link had to pause and reorganize his thoughts before saying them aloud. "I don't understand. Who are you people? What happened to my village? Why am I here?"

"We are the Sheikah. Your home is destroyed. You will live with us now. Don't worry; we will take care of you. It's for your own safety. I really am sorry. Now that Farore has fallen you will only be in the way if left to your own devices."

Link rubbed his forehead, feeling lost and rather alone. They were treating him like a child. How was he supposed to do as Saria asked, and for that matter, how was a dead princess supposed to help him? Maybe Zelda was like Saria and not really dead? Everything was so confusing and uncertain. He wasn't entirely sure he trusted these particular gypsies either. Did they kidnap him or save him? There were too many questions and far too few answers; Link suspected it was going to be like this for a long while until he acquired some more information from different sources.

"Sheik, perhaps you should let Silas explain. We need to start our journey." Impa rose, the swaying of the caravan having no effect on her balance as she made her way to the exit. The young Sheikah followed his mentor with equal grace.

Link followed them with his eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of the outside world through the flap. As the two leapt out, he could see the outline of a building and a few barrels in the dawn light. Link gathered that he must have been sleeping for several hours. "Where did they go?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"Figures." This was getting past the point of frustrating. Link had the nerve to just leave next time Silas' back was turned. "Where are _we_ going? Or is that some secret too?"

Silas chuckled and shuffled to the corner of the caravan to rifle through an open box. He pulled out a blanket and a water skin and was looking for something else when he finally replied with, "I can't tell you that either. Sorry Link, but you have to understand that it's for your own good. The Sheikah don't do well with strangers, especially nosy - DON'T YOU DARE."

Thin metallic projectiles that looked like miniature arrows imbedded themselves between the fingers Link had been using to draw back the lining of the caravan and escape. Silas' eyes, crimson like those of his clan mates, were practically ablaze with anger. While Link was frozen in shock the man stormed over and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You have no idea of the nightmarish world outside of your naive little forest. Out there are creatures that would strip the flesh from your bones with just one _look_ at you. I promised Jonah I'd keep you alive. He lost his friendship with Talon over taking you, and he'll have my head if I lose you - so STAY PUT." Silas shoved him roughly to the floor and threw a blanket over him. "Impa told me you'd be trouble… I didn't believe her… but now I see what she meant." He grumbled to himself.

Link drew the blanket around himself wishing that there was something else he could do. His fate was out of his hands if he remained with the Sheikah – but giving them the slip was going to be nigh impossible if they were expecting it.

"I still don't understand why I'm your responsibility." He practically spat, angry at the situation he found himself in.

Silas sighed and took a sip of whatever was in his water skin. He recovered his mood quickly and was back to being neutral. "You're the Hero of Time. You're _bound_ to get things stirred up in Hyrule and we can't let you do it. Things are different this time around. Normally we'd be the ones sticking to shadows, letting you play out your destiny like you're supposed to (lending a hand if we're able), but this time is very different. This _Lord Ghirahim_ – or whatever he calls himself, has made his move early. Recently he stumbled across a holy book that was _supposed_ to be protected by a prophet of the Goddesses. The book contained sacred rituals that only the most divine should ever know about: The Legend of Zelda, the Hero of Time, the powers and rites of the Goddesses, the Triforce… the sacred realm - he knows them all. Every great story that was ever woven – every destiny that had successfully thwarted evil was in that tome. Do you understand? This guy can memorize them and seriously mess things up for whoever comes next in the line of Heroes – namely you."

A small tremor of fear crept into Link's core. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing, so how can he-"

"Look Link, you were doomed from the moment he set his eyes on those pages. He's five steps ahead of you. There is nothing you can do. He butchered Farore… the forces of good are now playing _catch up_." Link noticed that when Silas talked he made dramatic gestures with his hands, just like Jonah did when telling a tale. Link couldn't help but focus on the narrative despite where it was leading.

"But someone needs to help… they need to be defeated."

Silas nodded, "And they will be, just differently. We're moving against them in ways that they can't expect. They just got ahead of us in Faron Woods because I thought that girl Malon was the one making the offerings to the wind goddess, turns out I was wrong."

"What did that have anything to do with it?" Link was more confused then ever.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this, but the more time you have to adjust to the idea the better." Silas leaned in and fixed Link with a stare that said whatever was coming next he wasn't going to like.

"The Sheikah pass down stories from generation to generation. Myths and Legends are told to us as children, so that we in turn can tell _our_ children. We are a race of secret keepers, you see? We alone know what was in the Book of Ages that Ghirahim took from the prophet. We are just as privy to the rituals as he is. You understand now? We know the power he wields for it is the same power that has kept the Sheikah strong for millennia - Knowledge."

He shifted into a cross-legged position and continued his speech. "We realized once the book was taken that sacrifices were going to have to be made if we wanted to continue protecting the power of the Goddesses. There are certain rituals outlined in the Book of Ages that demonstrate how those worthy of divine power can call upon the Gods for aid in times of great need. For example, Farore can be brought to mortal form if an offering is made by a person of pure heart on the night of the Harvest. We knew this and thus, during the Harvest, I was to seek out this pure hearted soul and make it so that Farore could not be summoned."

It was like Link was suddenly slapped in the face. He would have rather been struck dumb by ignorance if the conclusions he was now drawing were true.

"You mean… you thought…"

"I was certain it was Malon. I would have regretted killing her, but her life would have saved so many others Link – had we been correct. There is proof of that, for as we speak your home still burns because Farore is dead. It is all because we failed to kill the true maiden before she made it to the sacred grove."

"Saria. Saria was my teacher… my friend." Link tried so hard to control the anger writhing in the depths of his soul, but it was far too much to take in. These people were supposed to be his allies, but instead they were killing the very people they were supposed to be protecting.

"And if we had killed her, Malon would still be alive and your village would not be in cinders. " Silas countered, impatient that he was not seeing the bigger picture. "Link, you are young and naïve. War is happening between good and evil… and horrible things _happen_ in war."

"Not because of us! Not because _you_ deem it necessary! I would never use someone as a - a… _sacrifice_ just to throw off the enemy. I would rather die then see the lives of the very people I'm supposed to be fighting for being used as an obstacle for Ghirahim to walk over."

Silas chuckled, "Spoken like a true Hero." He leaned back against the caravan walls again and studied Link with a bit of pity etched in his face. "You can see why we don't want you around."

"Clearly." Link curled his knees into his core moodily and glared daggers at Silas. "Are you just going to murder everyone you think might have a pure heart? Or just the special ones?"

"The special ones." The young man said flatly, aware that Link was trying to employ sarcasm. "There are very few people capable of calling on a goddess."

Saria had said something similar in their conversation in regards to Zelda.

'_She is one of the few capable of communing with the Goddess Nayru.' _

So by Silas' definition she would have been a target as well.

Suddenly Link paled as his memory played through what Impa had said earlier

"_Her flesh rots in the mausoleum because of me_."

Could she have killed the princess of Hyrule in an attempt to stop her from communing with the Goddess Nayru like Silas intended with Saria? The boy balled his hands into fists and stared intently at the floor. He needed to get out of the Sheikah's care if only to save the next target on their list; but how was he supposed to find someone willing to speak to the Goddess' on Farore's behalf if both Ghirahim and the Sheikah wanted them dead?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes**:

Please read and _review_... I'm a sucker for feedback, even if it's negative! Tell me what you like, what you dislike and _please_ point out any errors you see during your read through - I will love you forever. I am the world's worst proof-reader.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p>It was hours before Link was allowed out of the caravan, and when he was, his feet were bound so that he could barely walk and his eyes were blindfolded. When the woodlander asked where he was being taken, he was told to be quiet. When he froze in place and refused to move unless answered, Silas threatened to have him carried. Link resumed the march in a sour mood. His captor had a firm grip on his forearm and was guiding him gently over some rocky terrain. The hike was mostly in silence, but Link suspected that they were going through a system of caves because he could hear echoes of shuffling boots and the sound of water dripping. It was a very cold place.<p>

When the rock gave way to hard earth, the blindfold was taken away and Link was overwhelmed by the afternoon sun. When he felt safe to fully open his eyes he took in the sights with wonder.

He was in a natural basin at the heart of a mountain. After seeing the unique rock formations, Link thought it was probably the core of a barren volcano. Wooden buildings were embedded into the stone walls that made up the boundaries of the village, and rickety walkways were constructed overhead for convenient travel among the higher houses. Hanging from the walkways was drying clothing, vegetables and odd baubles. Link was nearly hit with a dangling roasted cucco when he tried to dodge a gypsy kid that ran past him in order to dive at the man that had been walking with them – the caravan driver.

At the reunion of this small family, Link felt a pang of jealousy. He wondered where Talon was, and if he was alive and well. Looking lost, Link distracted himself by staring at the people around him, feeling rather small the more and more he took in.

"How many Sheikah live here?" The boy asked, afraid of the answer.

"How many questions are you going to ask before you realize I'm not at liberty to say?" There was impatience in Silas' words, but the man seemed more good-natured now that he was home. He was smiling and walking with a bit more of a bounce in his step. Several girls who were sewing what looked to be a large blanket giggled and waved at Silas as the pair of them passed. It seemed that he was popular here.

"I should just start making things up… you _are_ rather gullible." He said once they entered the heart of the city and Silas began to point out important landmarks and people. All the names and history seeped out of his head as soon as Silas explained it however. Link felt like Silas was trying to integrate him into their society… or maybe just distract him from seeing the sort of things that would help him escape this new life the Sheikah expected him to live.

Link frowned. He didn't like the mind games the Sheikah liked to play.

During the tour, Silas stopped at a woman's store. There were was strange potions on display and Link couldn't bear the smell of half of them. Silas made some small talk before purchasing something Link could only describe as 'vaguely fluid' before ladling it into his silver flask. He turned back to Link and was thoughtful for a moment.

"Old Kakariko must look like a city to you woodland folk. To answer your earlier question, there's about two hundred of us here… but most the Sheikah are nomadic, so I'll let your imagination come up with a more worthy figure."

They moved along, the afternoon sun warm against Link's clammy skin. He still hadn't recovered from the chills of the cave system they wandered through earlier and he wondered if that was the only exit from the village.

"Am I supposed to live here?"

The awe in his voice made Silas laugh. "Once you start thinking of us as friends and not murderers, it'll get a lot easier. Most the people here are friendly."

After some more fruitless sightseeing, the pair arrived at a large building that took up the entire back wall of the village. To Link it looked like a giant shrine to a goddess he had never seen before. When he asked Silas about it, the man just shook his head and pushed Link though the main doors. Inside was organized chaos. The walls were draped with dark colors and Link could barely breathe through the scent of incense and burning oil. There were several closed doors leading to rooms Link was certain he'd never be allowed to see. People were running around with what looked like maps, scrolls, books and ink. Others were arguing in whispers or just rushing from one place or another. It was crowded, and Silas' grip on his arm increased in strength as they weaved through the packs of Sheikah. Link tried not to step on his ankle bindings as they were jostled further into the atrium. Once or twice Link tried to crane his head to see through the doors that were constantly being opened then closed, but Silas barked for him to mind his own business and shoved him meanly through a door in the back.

Inside was a circle of low stools around a curtained table. The surface of the table was lit by a huge brazier, the flame of which licked the roof and colored it obsidian. There were three people occupying the seats furthest from the door, two of them had headdresses that covered their eyes whilst the middle gypsy was dressed in loose fitting robes and had very little adornment at all. Link thought he was very small for a Sheikah, but when he got closer he realized that he was only a child.

"So this is the Hero of Time." The child said affectionately, his ruby eyes appraising Link with wonder. "We had heard so much about you. It is an honor to see you in my lifetime." He gestured to a stool across from him. "Please, sit."

Link sat, yet again needing far more answers than he was ever going to get.

"I am Telmar, leader of the Hidden." The boy said as if being young didn't matter. "We have heard of your misfortune, and for your safety, we have created a home for you among us. Doubtless, you have many questions. Please, let me help you."

Link was taken aback at the diplomacy shown. Finally he was going to understand what was happening around him, but he had no idea where on his long list of questions he was going to start. The whereabouts of Talon and the wellbeing of the villagers would be a good start…

"Why can't I return home and be with my family?"

Telmar adopted a look of sorrow and looked to one of his attendants. "Fanadi, can you please use the crystal? It would be far easier to explain if he could see."

The plump woman on his left nodded and put a hand over a piece of glass that was lying flat in the center of the table. Link thought it was there to protect the elaborate map beneath, but as the woman made slow circular motions over the glass, Link realized that it must have been some magical device. Hopping over the surface of the crystal were small beads of light that made a perfect glowing network in the shape of a sphere. The complicated globe was then laced together and blurred so that the light fused and became a large luminescent orb. Images could be picked out within the magic sphere, and Link leaned closer to see.

Reflected in the orb were the woods that Link knew so well; they were still smoldering in the late afternoon sun. The village was merely charcoal now and there was no sign of anyone there. The scene shifted to show the extent of the damage. The forest was nothing more then a glowing wasteland and it was spreading to the other parts of Hyrule. Life was being choked out of everything and nothing was stopping its unrelenting crusade. Link put a hand over his eyes to stop from gazing at the image. "Stop… please."

"You would not have truly understood if not shown, for this I am sorry. Your friend Talon survives. He has been taken with the other villagers to Castle Town. The _Gypsies,_ as you woodlanders call them, will watch over them."

Link nodded, grateful for the knowledge. "How long will I have to live here?"

"Until the threat of Ghirahim has passed and the sorceress sisters Kotake and Koume have been defeated."

"What are you doing to stop them?" Link's eyes flickered to Silas for a moment, wondering if Telmar knew the sort of things that his people were doing to people like Saria and the princess Zelda.

The young leader sat straighter on his stool, "First we intend to protect the goddesses by severing any contact with our world. If Ghirahim wants to kill Nayru or Din he's going to have to enter the sacred realm himself."

"Can he do that?"

Telmar took a deep breath, "Yes, but it would be very difficult. There are three relics that he requires, as well as other things." The sentence trailed off and the boy appeared to be deep in thought. "Impa and her apprentice are currently collecting them. They will be hidden by the Sheikah till they fade from living memory. I am afraid such an action it would make you the last Hero of Time... but with the destruction of the Book of Ages and Ghirahim, hopefully the peace we create will be ever lasting and your reincarnations will not be required."

"Ghirahim's allies are powerful… they killed my friend, and Saria."

"Yes, Kotake and Koume. They are the most powerful sorceresses of their race. Their son Ganondorf has been seen at the Royal Court. There was rumor that he and Zelda were to marry to prevent a war from breaking out between the Hylians and the Gerudo." His face scrunched up at this, "Her murder has drawn a large shadow over the Gerudo… and Ghirahim is taking advantage." Telmar looked weary, "It is a very difficult situation."

Link clenched his teeth, "Which you created by assassinating Zelda."

Telmar looked surprised that Link knew such information. "It was necessary. She was a very powerful weapon. Ghirahim was certain to come after her first. Not only could she communicate with the Gods, she was Nayru's chosen _and_ had the blood of Hylia in her veins. If she willingly wed Ganondorf… or if she bent to Ghirahim's will… _or_ if she tried to warn the Goddesses and opened the sacred realm to all, she would have plunged this world into chaos."

"She was of royal blood, and you killed her. I thought that the gypsies had some sort of bond with the Royal Family."

"The ones you refer to as gypsies are actually the ones least likely to protect the Royal Family. They are the Nomads of our people, whilst we are the Hidden. Both are clans of Sheikah with separate motives. Impa is the last of the Guardians. She is protector of the Royal Family and ironically, she is the one responsible for Zelda's death." Telmar laced his hands together and gazed at Link's incredulous expression from over them. "She understood her orders and from what I gather Zelda did not resist – ever wise, even in her last moments."

Link couldn't get over the fact that a child was talking about _murder_.

"It is hard for you. You are definitely Farore's chosen." The title stung like an insult now. Link wondered if these people took Farore for a fool. "It is for the protection of the Goddesses that we do this. The death of Zelda will be but a blemish. The loss of Farore will be felt for eternity. She is life. In time, this will become apparent to you."

An awkward silence fell between Link and Telmar. It was only broken when Silas set a hand on the Hero's shoulder and gave a look to the woman sitting on Telmar's right. "Orielle, is Link's room ready? I think a tour is in order – if that is all right with you Telmar."

Telmar looked a little taken aback at Silas' sudden suggestion, but nodded. "Yes. Link, if you need anything do not hesitate to ask. I will be available to you if you still have any unanswered questions."

Link stood from his stool and looked from Silas back to Telmar before nodding in understanding. The Sheikah girl on Telmar's right rose and stood next to Silas, waiting for their dismissal.

"Oh, and Link, Please do not try to leave the village. We are very good at finding people. There is no where in Hyrule you can hide – not for very long anyway." A bit of a prideful drawl came out in Telmar's words, hinting at the power the boy had at his disposal. "We would rather you have some freedom in the walls of Kakariko, rather than a very uncomfortable bed in one of our cells." The blonde smiled, though there was some sadness in those bright eyes.

Link stared at Telmar as if challenged. He was going to find a way to fulfill his destiny even if it defied the Sheikah. They were supposed to be servants of the Goddesses (from what he understood during vague conversations about them in Saria's class) and Farore needed his help. Besides, something was still bothering him about the information he had acquired. It was as if he were adding two and two and getting three; there was a missing element somewhere, but he was bombarded with too much new knowledge to tease it out.

Silas grabbed Link by the forearm and led him out of the room. "There you go nosy! Questions answered. He was being far more generous then I'd be. Lead the way Orielle."

The girl nodded while Link tried not to trip over his bindings and land on his backside.

"It's a nice place. We used it as store house for the orchard, but after a few feminine touches it turned out well." Her voice wasn't what Link would have expected; it had a different dialect then the Sheikah. There was warmth in her tones and some natural charisma that reminded Link of the villagers back at home. "Though Silas, you're going to need to cut those bindings. His house is up a tree."

Sure enough, after a short walk from the shrine the three of them entered a small orchard of trees that had strange purple fruit growing in the boughs. Orielle picked one and handed it to Link. "These are Pau plums. They're a minor pain reliever. My brother once ate one before a duel… he was beaten black and blue, but he was still standing at the end of it. I wouldn't eat one though, they taste awful. We only use them to get out of sticky situations, among other things…"

"Interrogation mostly." Silas said with a wink, "_Hey_, an answer without a question! It's your lucky day Link."

"Don't be so mean Silas. It's hard for new people." Orielle knelt before Link and severed his ankle bindings with a deft slice of her dagger. "There! Up you go now. See that ladder over there? That leads to your new home. Go on, take a look. We'll be up in a minute."

Link felt like a goat being coaxed into a corral for the night, but he did as he was told and was surprised with the outcome. The place was nicely decorated with earth tones. In one corner there was a bed, and in the other, a simple desk. There were hand painted floral patterns around the windows and the whole place smelled of baking; mainly because there was a fresh loaf of bread on the small table in the center of the room and a cold bottle of milk beside it. The milk made Link wary since in his walk through of Kakariko he didn't see any cows.

There were a few chests emblazoned with the Sheikah symbol that were filled with blank paper and some writing utensils, as well as some books and clothing. Link was looking at some of the garments when Orielle popped her head through the door. Link didn't even hear her come up the ladder.

"I hope the clothes fit. They're Parrow's, so they might be a little big." She smiled and pulled back the veil of her headdress to see Link better. He was shocked to find that her eyes were a very normal nut brown. "Is there anything else you'll need?"

"Nothing… thanks."

Orielle sat down on the bed with the air of someone who had spent a lot of time in the room. "I can tell that what the Sheikah are doing bothers you. To tell you the truth, it bothers me too." She folded her hands into her lap and watched as Link closed the chest slowly and tried to avoid eye contact. It was obvious he didn't want to accept what the Sheikah had done and Orielle's similar opinion could be a Sheikah trick.

"But then I think about - what if it was me? What if my life was the one hanging in the balance? Would I want to be used as a weapon for evil, or laid to rest knowing that peace would prevail because of it? With every death, we come closer to letting the world _live_ Link. I know it seems contradictory now… but in the grand scheme of things it works."

"Farore wouldn't have had it this way."

"Farore is dead." Orielle responded so fast that she bit her lip as soon as the words left her mouth and quietly apologized for her tactlessness.

"That's - well, everyone says that, but I'm starting to think that they're wrong." Link rubbed his forehead, wondering why he was telling Orielle this. "When my instructor died, she was being possessed by Farore. There was this _feeling_ like the air was alive. Even after she was killed… it was there, _lingering_. At the time, I didn't care because she… – well, Saria… she was… _anyway_, that's _not_ the important part. Silas and Telmar and now _you_ go on about how Farore is dead. Saria's spirit was preserved by Farore inside of my mind. She says that Farore is _trapped_, not dead."

Orielle raised an eyebrow, "You have a _voice_ inside your head?"

Link ignored her skepticism and stared at the decorative eye on the back of the chest of clothing. He tried to recall the words that were said to him before Farore's departure.

"She wanted me to remember what she had said – _the eyes might see all, but the heart leads true._ Farore knew - she must of."

"Knew what?" Finally it was someone else's turn to be confused.

"Farore knew that I wouldn't side with the Sheikah - that I'd have doubts. She was telling me that I should follow my heart." Once he said it, Link knew this for certain. "She wants me to follow my destiny despite Ghirahim knowing about it. She thinks that I can succeed."

Orielle had a pained expression, "Link, you can't. The Sheikah won't let you."

"I need to speak to the other Goddesses. Farore would have known that Zelda was killed… so why did Saria send me after her? She said that she was under a powerful enchantment, maybe it was some thing _like_ death?"

"You could check the royal mausoleum."

"Yes. I was thinking the same thing too. At least that would confirm her death so I'd have something to tell Saria…" Link paused then looked curiously at Orielle, "but you know I can't."

Orielle stood and fixed her headdress so that it veiled her eyes again. "_You_ can't, but _I_ can. I'll check for you, if only so that you'll stay put in order to hear back from me. I'll leave tonight and come back in the morning… you'll owe me though."

Link didn't know what to say. This was more kindness than he expected to find from someone associated with the Sheikah. "Thank-you."

"Just promise me you'll keep out of trouble tonight." Orielle said with a wink before she headed down the ladder and dropped into the shadows. Link followed her to the edge of his veranda and watched her descend. The sun had already sunk below the ridges of the mountain basin, plunging Kakariko into an early dusk. The approaching darkness did not help ease the small ball of paranoia unraveling in Link's gut. Orielle's last words were the same last words Saria said to him when she was alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: **No love?There's a lot of talking in this chapter. Hopefully some more action in the next one. Yay getting out of Old Kakariko village! Please read and review.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

* * *

><p>The morning came with a feeling of emptiness and a small sense of panic. There were so many emotions pulling Link down into the depths of a dark sea that felt heavier the lower he sank into it. He was swimming only to drown in a void he didn't deserve. Why him? Why was he the Hero of Time when there were so many others more worthy of the title? Why did Malon have to die for no reason? Why…<p>

Link woke slowly, his eyes adjusting to the dim light in increments as the sunrise set his room aglow with vibrant oranges and gentle pinks. From his place on the bed he watched as little birds pecked at the bread he left on the table. It had been ripped apart in the night and crumbs were splayed everywhere.

He watched till the birds were startled by something outside. They left through the window in a swirl of chirps and feathers. Soon after, a very tired looking Orielle slipped into the room, carefully closing the door behind her. At her entrance Link sat up in his bed and tried to look like he didn't just get up.

"Link, we need to talk." She looked shaken and there were dark bruises under her eyes that made her look years older than she did last night. The girl quickly pattered over to Link's bed and sat down next to him. "So much has happened during the night… I'm surprised I'm even here to be honest. I think I'm in a lot of trouble, but so are you… I think." Orielle grabbed Link's hand as if to reassure herself that he was indeed there.

"I'll try to explain this as quickly as possible… I'm so tired." Her chin sank closer to her chest, but she shook her head and tried to keep eye contact with Link as she talked. "A man was at the mausoleum. He showed up mere minutes before I did. Usually the place is unguarded, but two Sheikah were sitting a vigil and they noticed him. They called him Demon Lord Ghirahim."

Link stood up hastily, Orielle's hands dropping from his. "That's the man! The one responsible for everything…"

"I know. He wanted to see the body of Zelda. Like you, he didn't believe that she was dead… but then one of the Sheikah laughed and boasted that she had killed the Princess herself. I knew then that this must be Impa. She is a legendary Sheikah that even Telmar respects; I had never seen her before. Her skill was amazing. Ghirahim attempted to enter the crypts by force and a battle happened between them." Orielle's eyes were glazed as she recalled the memory.

"I couldn't see the fight in its entirety from my hiding place, but I saw the ending… for Ghirahim launched Impa into the air and her body fell upon the bushes that were beside the royal tomb – the exact place I had been hiding. I was torn between hiding deeper in the bushes and trying to help. I thought that Impa was past any help I could offer and that I'd be revealing myself just to die as well; but the other Sheikah went to her and healed her with a technique I have never seen. No Hidden Sheikah possesses such skill, but perhaps Impa and her lot have different ways. Anyways, he saw me in the bushes since I lingered and was furious at my presence. He was about to engage me when Ghirahim distracted us both by blowing apart the mausoleum."

Link stared at Orielle, stunned that she had gone through such a troubling ordeal running an errand in his stead. However, words of comfort were put aside for more information.

"Did Ghirahim find Zelda's body?"

Orielle put her face in her hands, the weariness only seeping into her words now. "Yes. It was horrible Link. Using his sorcery he drew her body from its resting place. It was the Princess, dressed in her burial clothes, looking like she had been dead for days."

The hope that Link had been feeling deflated. "So… she really is dead then."

"Those were the exact words Ghirahim said. He dropped the body into the ruins like it was a ragdoll, and then went to finish Impa off. He appeared out of the air where the Sheikah had healed her, but both figures were gone – I didn't even notice, I was too busy staring up at the sky where the whole thing happened." Orielle trembled and folded into herself. "But then Ghirahim saw me, like the Sheikah boy did. He smiled at me like I were a… a _toy_. It was terrifying. He made to grab me, but a deku nut was thrown from behind and the resulting smoke shielded my rescue. The Sheikah had come back for me. He dragged me away through another crypt. We hid for hours before he let me go. I came straight here."

Her eyes locked onto Link's and she reached out her hand to take his again. "Link. I don't think Farore meant for you to do this. Zelda is dead. The cycle is ruined… your death… will only make things worse. I'm sorry, but you should stay."

Link took her hand and knelt before her. "No. I have to defeat Ghirahim. I can't sit here and do nothing Orielle. Too many people have already died and if I can protect just one more person from dying at the hands of Ghirahim or the Sheikah then my life was worth something. It's not a matter of destiny anymore… or the will of some higher power. I need to do this because it's what I believe to be right."

Orielle smiled softly. "The Sheikah are going to lock you up if they figure you out…"

"Let's hope they don't." Link motioned to his pillow. "You should get some sleep. Use my bed, I'm going to take a walk and figure out if there is some way out of here."

The girl buried herself in Link's blankets and nuzzled into his pillow like a sleepy child. "I can get you out tonight… that is, if you're not afraid of heights."

Link raised an eyebrow, "Heights? Are we climbing out?"

"No. You'll find out tonight…" She closed her eyes and yawned. Sleep claimed her quickly and Link stared at her for a few minutes, his head too full of '_maybes'_ and '_what ifs' _regarding her story. Zelda was definitely dead. No doubts should be present now… so why did he still feel like he was missing something that was right in front of his face?

The young Hero left his home by descending the old rickety ladder nailed to his tree. He mentally reprimanded himself for calling it _his_ tree; there was nothing about this place that belonged to him. It was foreign and unwelcome no matter how many people greeted him with a shady smile or a friendly word. He turned to wander into the village, but a foot away from him stood Sheik. He was definitely not there when Link started his decent to the ground. His sudden presence was frightening. A gasp choked its way out of the woodlander's throat and he found himself backed up against the plum tree just to get some distance between them.

Sheik scoffed and unfolded his arms. His ruby eyes appraised Link as if he were a dog. "So it _was_ you that was behind that girl's appearance. I hope you realize that you nearly killed her. What a fine Hero of Time you are, letting others die in your place for curiosity's sake."

His speech was different than the way he addressed Link in the caravan. Then, there was pity and sadness in his words, now there was nothing but anger and sarcasm.

"It would have been me, had your people allowed me to leave this place! But you're not really one of them are you? You're a guardian like Impa - whatever that means. You couldn't guard Zelda when she was alive and you failed to do so even when she was dead."

"YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME BOY!"

Link was a foot off the ground in seconds and pinned painfully to the tree behind him. Sheik had him by the collar of his shirt and was slowly choking him. "I saved your errand girl. I came to warn you that the Hidden are going to be keeping a close eye on anyone you talk to from now on, do you know what that means? Even the most decent person you helps you is going to get stripped of their right to privacy just because you _blinked_ at them." Sheik sneered and dropped Link. His feet slipped on the moss at the foot of the tree and the hero landed heavily on his rear.

"I can't believe the fate of the world once rested on you. Impa was right. It is time for others to take up the mantle you aren't worthy to bear."

"Why are you even here?" Link croaked as he got himself to his feet and glared at Sheik. His backside was coated in mud and he was getting angrier by the second.

"I want you to know how utterly useless you are."

Link's hands automatically became fists and he took a step towards Sheik. "What does that make you then? _Useful_? So far I haven't seen anything but failure on your part to do anything right! I might have _almost_ killed Orielle, but you succeeded in killing Zelda, Saria and Malon – all of which were innocent by the way; and you _justified_ it by saying it was for the protection of the Goddesses! But wait! Farore was cut down when an entire camp of Sheikah were pretty much in the area. If that doesn't spell uselessness I don't know what does!"

"You were right there, at the scene of the incident!" Sheik's eyes flashed, and for a moment Link noticed the young man had lost his usual cool composure.

"I knew nothing about what was going on! How was I supposed to save them with no weapon, no plan and no idea what I was up against?" Did he have some sort of immunity to evil villains that the Sheikah failed to mention?

"You're the Hero of Time. It all works out for you."

"Right. Because my home burning was part of the plan… my BEST FRIEND dying at the hands of some psycho witches was ALL PART OF THE PLAN! Being held here… like… like some CORRALED ANIMAL was ALL PART OF THE PLAN!" Link threw his arms up in fury. "Tell me Sheik, tell me how I was supposed to do any different? If it would have saved Malon I would have thrown myself to Ghirahim in a heart beat. If it would have helped Saria spare Farore in the slightest, I would give my life gladly. Instead, things unraveled the way they did and I'm stuck trying to thwart Ghirahim AND the Sheikah on a quest that is impossible since your _friend_ killed the princess!"

For some reason the more upset Link became during his rant, the calmer Sheik was. The old look of sympathy returned to his eyes and his arms crossed once more.

"I will let you in on a secret, Hero." Sheik looked around, his hawk-like eyes surveying the area for any figures that ought not to be there. "Impa did not kill Zelda. She was far too kind when the time came." His voice was soft and it attracted Link's full attention. "It was me. I killed the princess in Impa's stead."

Link was stunned. There were just too many variants regarding Zelda's death - how many of them were lies?

"She told me, before I ended her life, to deliver a message to the Hero of Time."

Now Link was really interested. "What was it? Or is this just some elaborate lie just meant to pacify me?"

Sheik's headdress prevented Link from seeing the smirk on his face, but he heard it in his words. "No. She said that you will find your way. That you were born for the purpose of seeding hope and uniting all and nothing can stand in your way." He stared at Link, making the boy feel uncomfortable. "The heart-"

"-guides true." Link interrupted, once again remembering Farore's words to him.

"That's correct…" Sheik said with interest. "Don't let anything stop you."

"Now I'm really confused. Why are you telling me this?"

Sheik rummaged around a satchel, "Because the goddesses are wise, and I don't believe they make mistakes. I think you are hopeless Link, but maybe Hyrule will think otherwise once you shape up a bit. Meet me at the top of the shrine just after sunset. Orielle will try to set up a similar arrangement with you, but do not go. She is being watched, and if you follow through with her request then she will be killed. Make her believe you will be going until the last possible moment… just incase." With that he threw down a deku nut and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Link shielded his eyes and looked around, wondering where the man had run off to.


End file.
